El Gato
by Jesswinch
Summary: shun se encuentra con un misterioso gato


Espero que les agrade esta pequeña historia, saludos a todos.

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen son de Kurumada.

EL GATO Un joven corría adentrándose en el bosque, apresurado para no mojarse con la lluvia que caía rápidamente. Observo un hueco en medio de un tronco de un enorme árbol y se resguardo de la lluvia.

-vaya si que esta lloviendo mucho.

- si verdad ¿? – se escuchó una voz junto a el.

-PERO QUIEN ¿?- dijo a grito levantándose rápidamente del césped.

-hola, no temas -Unos ojos brillantes se visualizaron en la oscuridad de ese hueco.

-u..u..un ga...gato ¡!- el joven lo miro sorprendido con algo de temor.

-si, soy un gato y tu un chico.-saliendo del tronco un gato de pelaje negro como la misma noche decía con gracia al chico peliverde.

-yo...yo...si.

-como te llamas ¿?

-Shun.-contesto sorprendido.

-Shun. Bonito nombre igual que tus ojos.

-eres un gato y hablas, Por qué ¿?-pregunto con admiración.

-por un hechizo de una diosa.-contesto el peludo mientras se lambía la pata.

-hechizo de una diosa. Cómo ¿? Y que estas haciendo aquí ¿?.

-estoy esperando a mi mozo.-dijo sin interés el gato

-a tu mozo. Y donde esta.

-no lo se... se supone que fue ha buscar comida.

-ha si... comida... y para que ¿?

-para poder comer. Y que andas haciendo por aquí –decía el gato mientras caminaba más hacia el joven santo.

-yo estaba... corriendo... como entrenamiento y pues se vino la lluvia. Por que la diosa te hechizo ¿?- pregunto el peliverde mientras miraba al gato quien se estaba acurrucando en sus piernas.

-bueno en primer lugar, yo soy un príncipe y una diosa me hechizo por haberme burlado de sus piernas.

-de sus piernas ¿?

-si le dije que sus piernas estaban gordas.

-ja ¡! Como ikki le dijo a saori -Shun se río cunado recordó aquel momento

-a quien ¿? Pregunto el gato. Mirando directamente con sus ojos verdes.

- es que mi hermano le dijo que ella tenia malas piernas por que estaba gordas de los chamorros y fue muy gracioso su actitud aquel momento.

-fue gracioso ¿? -dijo riéndose el gato negro

- si pero... no fue gracioso contigo- Contesto un poco apenado el joven santo.

-si lo fue... veras en primer lugar yo había ido en busca de la luna.

-de la luna... para que ¿?

-para... veras te contare todo desde el principio.

Yo estaba muy feliz en mi reino... esto hace años... bueno siglos cuando los reyes reinaban la tierra en la que hoy vives. Una mañana me desperté con preguntas en mi interior, veras la noche anterior había escuchado de la misma voz de mi padre que la diosa luna tenia la respuesta hacia todo por que en ella están nuestros antepasados velando nuestro porvenir y bueno a mi edad yo tenía mil preguntas que hacerle a la luna. Así que esa mañana me desperté y fui con mi mozo en busca de poder llegar a la luna y darles mis dudas, dudas que todo un futuro rey tiene. Fue una búsqueda de meses hasta que un buen día me encontré con Sahara la diosa del rió. La noche había caído y nosotros habíamos tenido que acampar al lado del rió. Durante la noche una luz ilumino el rió en su interior y eso provoco que me despertara.

-buenas noches príncipe -Dijo una joven mujer quien salía caminando del río

-buenas noches quien eres tu ¿? –el príncipe miro a la hermosa mujer acercándose a el.

-yo soy Sahara la diosa del rió celestial. La mujer lo miro con una sonrisa tenue.

-este rió es celestial ¿?

-así es su majestad... veras escuche por mi hermana luna que deseas hablar con ella.

-si así es... como lo supo ¿? -Comento.

-ella lo sabe todo... y me ha dicho que desea verle –respondiéndole con dulzura la joven le acerco la mano en señal de que la siguiera.

-a mi... me recibirá... pero como llegare hasta ella- contesto preocupado.

-mi príncipe no se ha dado cuenta que ella esta aquí entre nosotros. Señalando el rió.

-pero ese es su reflejo.

-es más que ello. Venga mi príncipe.

-si.

Desperté a mi mozo y ambos nadamos al interior del rió hasta que llegamos a lo mas profundo de el y ahí estaba la luna en espera de mi llegada, amigo mío era una mujer hermosa, salio de entre el río con su cabello blanco hermoso pero ella no era...

-mi Sra. Usted que es la diosa de mis antepasados usted que tiene todo conocimiento del pasado y futuro deseo saber como poder ser un gran rey cuando mi padre me herede su trono. Decía el príncipe mientras la miraba directamente a sus ojos grises.

-yo... mi Sr.- pregunto incrédula.

-si mi Sra.

-Sahara, que has hecho- la diosa miro a su hermana en espera de una respuesta coherente.

-yo nada hermana. Contesto burlona.

-por que cree este Sr. Que yo soy nuestra hermana la luna, acaso le has mentido como a los demás reyes que han venido en su búsqueda ¿?

-como mi Sra. Acaso usted no es la diosa luna- pregunto el príncipe sorprendido.

-no mi Sr. Yo soy la diosa del lago celestial y ella es mi hermana la diosa de la felicidad.

-jajajajajaja. Que buena broma le jugué... verdad hermana-decía la diosa en carcajada.

-mi pequeña hermana pídele perdón a el príncipe.

-mi Sra. No Será necesario.

-bien aún así no les iba a pedir disculpas.

-HERMANA ¡!

-nosotros nos retiramos y mil gracias por su tiempo.

Entonces mi mozo y yo nos alejamos nadando nuevamente hasta salir del profundo rió.

-y bien príncipe desea ver a mi hermana luna -Pregunto la diosa del lago celestial

-no mi Sra. Con verlas ha ustedes dos bellezas mas que la luna misma fue suficiente, mis ojos verdes se deleitaron con tan gran resplandor de ustedes bellas Señoras. Y también disfrutamos de una felicidad enorme por el encuentro con ustedes – contesto cortésmente el príncipe.

-que amable el haberme perdonado esa pequeña broma... por que no toman agua del rió celestial para que el camino de regreso a su reino no sea lo bastante cansado y se puedan refrescar lo suficiente.

-mil gracias mi Sra.

Después de que la diosa de la felicidad nos diera una ánfora llena de agua del rió celestial mi mozo y yo nos fuimos de camino a mi reino y fue cuando entonces probamos unos tragos del agua.

-y mi Sr. Se les hizo en verdad hermosas esas diosas como lo había dicho.

-en realidad mi buen amigo... no.

-jajajajajaja. Ya lo decía yo... como unas diosas como ellas pudieran ser más bellas que la luna misma.

-te seré honesto mi buen amigo la diosa de la felicidad tenia la boca muy grande sin mencionar su risa infernal que retumbaba en mis oídos y la diosa del rió celestial era en verdad hermosa si no hubiera sido por sus chamorros tan gordos y sus piernas horrendas y peludas es que acaso no conoce la navaja para que se las afeite. Jajajajajaja.

-si mi Sr. Lo mismo digo.

-con que esas tenemos mis Señores.

-mi Sr. Nos han escuchado.

-mis señoras diosas, perdonen nuestras osadías.

-yo ha ustedes les regale agua del rió celestial y mi hermana les dio un momento de felicidad y ustedes solo vieron nuestros defectos por que solo nos mintieron con su arrogancia ante nuestra hermana la luna quien ella tendrá la belleza perfecta y el saber de los siglos. Por ello cada hombre que quiere encontrarla por responder a sus dudas y admirar su belleza les ponemos una prueba que pasar ante nosotras y ustedes su majestad no la pasaron.

Por ello serán castigados con la vida eterna de felinos que amaran la noche para maullarle a la luna, respetar su belleza y honrar su saber de los ancestros hasta que un día los perdone por su arrogancia y blasfemias ante nosotras sus hermanas.

Esa es la historia amigo mío de cómo me he convertido en gato igual que mi mozo y como a los pasos de los siglos la diosa luna sigue siendo tan hermosa con su saber de los tiempos pasados y así maullarle por la eternidad de las noches hasta esperar su perdón y el de sus hermanas arrogantes ante tal belleza, por eso mi amigo la luna es inalcanzable por que ella es la mas hermosa de todas las diosas. Por ello la pusieron en esa altura para que la noche vigilara su belleza y sus hermanas poniendo pruebas ante el ser humano que desee verle y tocarle personalmente.

-valla eso si que es...-pero no pudo terminar su frase por que el gato empezó a caminar mientras le decía.

-hasta luego amigo, mi mozo ya viene en camino y la luna ya dejo de llorar.

-si hasta luego.

El gato se alejo entre el bosque y el joven santo corrió de regreso antes de que la lluvia empezara a caer de nuevo cuando se encontró a su hermano quien lo estaba esperando en las escaleras de la entrada principal.

-ya llegases no te mojaste- pregunto el chico de cabello azul.

-no hermano.-Dándole una sonrisa

-me alegro, como quiera te metes a bañar para que no te enfermes.

-si... oye que bueno que saori no es rencorosa –comento Shun.

-como ¿?

-si, si no fueras un gato- le dijo mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro.

- ¿?

- me bañare, con tu permiso.

- si.-dijo el santo peliazul mientras observaba a su hermano retirándose del lugar.

Fin.


End file.
